KEPO
by leejegun
Summary: Sehun yang pinter banget biologinya bantuin Donghyuck dkk belajar pelajaran baru. Johnny pusing 7 keliling. Gak bisa bikin summary, baca langsung aja yaaaa #NCT #MarkHyuck/HyuckMark #JohnJae #NoRen #JaeSung plus Sehun


-KEPO-

Summary : Donghyuck nyariin Johnny hyung. Jehyun sama Mark ngambek. Donghyuck, Jeno, sama Jaemin pengen punya dedek bayi. Dibantu Sehun hyung yang pelajaran reproduksinya pinter banget. Mereka dapet pelajaran baru.

Cast : Johnny, Donghyuck, Jeno,Jaemin, Mark, Jaehyun,Winwin –NCT & SMRookies- feat Sehun EXO

WARNING! Yaoi. Bxb. Dont like read please, siapa tau pas udah read jadi like

Bahasa jelek, amburadul, isi tak sesuai judul dan summary, humor garing dan penistaan bias.

JANGAN HAKIMI SAYAAA!

"hyung.. dicariin Donghyuck tuh"

Johnny yang lagi asyik mesra-mesraan sama adik jadi jadiannya langsung bete kubik raut mukanya gara-gara denger suara serak-serak seksi punya Jaemin.

Johnny nengok males, "kalau dia yang butuh dia yang kesini lah"

"tapi katanya takut kedengeran Jaehyun hyung kalau ngomongnya disini hyung" sahut si Jaemin lagi. Sekarang dia udah santai nyenderin punggungnya ke tembok. Sialan. Sok kecakepan dasar kutu anoa.

"emang kenapa kalau aku denger? Lagian aku kan bukan makhluk bocor kaya Ten" adik yang tadi senderan dibicep aa nya –Johnny- protes

"mana aku tau hyung. Aku kan cuma nyampein pesen. Udah ya hyung aku udah ditungguin genk" terus si bungsu diruangan itu langsung pergi gak tau etika. Nurun dari Yuta kayaknya, suka agak selengean ala san namja/?

"yaudah deh beb aku ke sana dulu ya" si Johnny lumayan kepo juga si Donghyuck Donghyuck itu mau ngomongin apa. Biasanya sodara seper-narsis-an dia itu kalau udah pengen ngomong empat mata pasti ada yang kelewat penting.

"ish gaasik" Jaehyun pergi gitu aja ninggalin Johnny. Jeles sih. Ngapain si Johnny malah ngeladenin si malika itu sih padahal malaikat juga tau Jaehyun itu lebih kiyut dan berfaedah kemana-mana dibandingin sama si Donghyuck.

Jaehyun bete banget akhirnya kekamer aja bobo-bobo ganteng.

Abis Jaehyun pergi, Johnny langsung pergi juga tapi bukan nyusul ke kamer Jaehyun. Ntar kalau Johnny nyusul masuk kamer juga si Jaehyun malah gaakan jadi bobo ganteng, tapi jadi desah-desah seksoy. Johnny perginya nyari si Donghyuck.

Pas didapur, Johnny liat pacarnya si malika lagi nyeduh teh. Akhirnya dia nanya aja"Mark. Si Donghyuck dimana ya?"

Bocah tanggung itu nengok "gatau hyung. Gak ngantongin"

FUGH!

Johnny mengumpat tapi dalem hati. Kamvretos sekali ini bocah. Di tanya baik-baik jawabnya malah gitu. Senyumin aja lah biar keliatan berwibawanya, padahal didalem hati udah nyusun mantra-mantra berupa kata makian yang banyak banget.

"hyung ada perlu sama pacar kamu. Serius nih penting banget. Dari tadi hyung cari gak ketemu-temu"

"tapi hyung, aku beneran gatau. Tadi pulang sekolah sih bisik-bisik gitu sama Jaemin sama Jeno sialan banget hyung mereka main tapi gak ngajak-ngajak aku" si Mark cemberut. Jelek banget kalau menurut Johnny, tapi kalau fans nunna yang liat, pipi Mark pasti udah abis dicubitin saking gemesnya.

Oh... si Mark ini lagi ngambek gara-gara gak diajakin main.

Leader sih, tapi.. eummm yasudahlah namanya anak baru puber mah suka baperan.

"emang kamu gak diajak?"

"iya hyung. Terus kan mereka pergi, pas aku tanya mau kemana mereka bilang aku gausah tau. Ngeselin banget ih" Mark pout lagi. Astogeh. Johnny gemes sendiri. Gemes pengen namplok bibirnya.

"tapi tadi hyung disamperin Jaemin, berarti mereka mainnya gak jauh dari sini"

"tau ah sabodo" terus Mark bawa teh nya yang udah siap keluar dari dapur ninggalin hyungnya. Sialan. Minirookies gede dikit aja udah gini banget sama hyungnya –inner Johnny.

.

Terimakasih berkat kadar ke-care-an Johnny dan kekepoannya, dia belum menyerah mencari Donghyuck. Dia makin penasaran kenapa si malika gak ngajak pacarnya main. Biasanya juga kemana-mana berdua mulu kaya ikan pesut kembar siam. Makan bareng, main ps bareng, ke kamer mandi sih sendiri-sendiri. Soalnya pernah sekali waktu mau masuk berdua terus ketauan sama Taeyong dan dipelototin seminggu penuh. Kan serem Taeyong biasa aja serem apalagi melotot. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa malah milih mainnya sama Jeno sama Jaemin sih? Disini ada keanehan.

.

Pas banget dia mau keluar pintu, dia tabrakan sama Winwin. Sialan double banget. Badan dia itu gak ada empuk-empuknya kaya Jaehyun yang asoy kalau diajak tabrak-tabrakan, apalagi diajak tindih-tindihan. Badan Winwin ini seratus persen kayu jati murni. Sakit sumpah.

"hyung. Dicariin Donghyuck" kata si badan kayu kemudian. Dari tampangnya sih, kayanya dia gak ngerasa sesakit yang Johnny rasain/?

"hyung juga lagi cari dia. Dia dimana sih? Kamu tau?"

"gak tau hyung. Tadi soalnya dia cuma nge-WA suruh bilangin ke Johnny hyung katanya penting pengen ngomong empat mata. Gitu hyung"

Anjir. si Donghyuck dimana sih?!

Winwin ngeliatin si Johnny.

"hyung. Coba aja ke lapangan. Biasanya kan dia lagi trek-trekan BMX sama trainee-trainee lain kalau pulang sekolah"

OH IYA.

"thanks ya Win"

Terus Johnny langsung ke lapangan sebelah gedung SM /emang ada/? Wkwkwk

.

Bener aja, disitu ada si Donghyuck, Jaemin,Jeno sama si Chenle lagi ribut banget ngejekin Sehun EXO yang kayanya kalah main trek trekan BMX. Dasar payah sama tuyul-tuyul aja kalah.

Johnny ngedeket, "Donghyuck. Katanya mau ngomong"

Yang dipanggil langsung noleh antusias "oh my brothaaarrr!" dia langsung ngedeketin Johnny. Dia ngerangkul Johnny /walau gak nyampe/ dan bawa dia agak jauh dari kerumunan. "hyung, aku tuh mau minta tips" katanya kemudian

Johnny cengo. Tips?

"aneh-aneh aja kamu nih. Tips apa emangnya? Hyung kira penting banget. Kirain si petruk hamil anak kamu gitu terus dia minta pertanggung jawaban"

"anjir hyung. Gaenak nganu sama wayang ih"

OOT BANGET SUMPAH!

"tips bikin hamil uke lah" jawab si Donghyuck watados.

Johnny kembali cengo. Lebih ke muka shock ga elit sih. "hah? Diajarin siapa kamu sampe punya pikiran pengen bikin si Mark bunting? Ohemjay!" Johnny lebay banget reaksinya. Donghyuck mah biasa aja, dia cuma kedip-kedip imut kaya anak kucing yang gak berdosa. Padahal tadi dia minta tips paling nista sejagad raya.

"hyung lah!" jawab si Donghyuck sambil nunjuk idung bangir punya Johnny. "eh jangan fitnah kamu dasar malika! Hyung ga pernah ngajarin kamu gitu ya! Jangan-jangan si Hansol ya. Kurang asem dasar tiang jemuran pirang otaknya gak waras apa ngajarin anak ingusan ngehamilin uke segala" Johnny masih berlebihan reaksinya. Malah sekarang sampe teriak-teriak. Kerumunan anak tuyul yang lagi ngebully Sehun aja sampe denger dan nyamperin mereka, plus Sehunnya.

"ada apa sih hamal hamil siapa yang hamil?" ini si Sehun yang ngomong. Sebagai yang paling tua, dia rasanya pengen namplokin satu persatu adik-adik agency nya ini. Udah sial mereka seak seok BMX nya jago banget sampe dia kalah, terus ngebully dia dibilang cungkring payah sekarang malah si Johnny bahas-bahas uke hamil sama anak-anak. Andaikan Sehun itu begal, mereka semua udah tinggal nama.

.

Donghyuck berkedip imut lagi. Sehun aja gemes rasanya pengen bawa pulang terus dipelihara/?

"ini loh hyung aku tuh lagi minta tips ngehamilin uke ke Johnny hyung"

Jaemin langsung nendang si Chenle dari lingkaran setan. Gak baik dedek-dedek denger pembicaraan dewasa seperti ini. Padahal Chenle nya aja gak ngerti kalau uke itu makhluk alien dari planet mana.

Terus, Chenle yang langsung peka keberadaannya tak diinginkan langsung keluarin I-Phone 7 dari kantong nya dan mulai ngobrol sama Pou agak jauh dari hyung-hyungnya.

Sementara itu,

"iya hyung. Tadi pas pulang sekolah kita bertiga rencana mau nanyain itu ke Johnny hyung. tapi kita tungguin Johnny hyungnya lama banget ga dateng-dateng, jadi kita main sepeda dulu deh" kata Jeno.

Sehun melotot horor banget.

Dia pengen gocek si Johnny biar masuk gawang liverpool tapi dia bukan pemain bola, lagian liverpool kejauhan ga yakin bakal nyampe.

Dia ngeliatin sohib nya semasa trainee berasa kayak emak-emak yang tau suaminya selingkuh sama tukang sayur gembrot yang suka mangkal deket tukang jengkol. Ilfeel kuadrat. -integral-in.

"Johnny! Anjir parah nian anda" komentarnya kemudian "kamu ngajarin anak baru lulus SMP begituan?" ini si Sehun agak teriak ngomongnya.

"sumpah bukan aku hyung! Berani dikutuk si Jaehyun hamil anak aku kalau aku bohong!"

"Hamil lagi hamil lagi!" si Sehun makin murka

"eh sori hyung sori! Tapi sumpah bukan aku!" muka Johnny nelangsa banget. Dia nyesel kenapa kepo segala dan nyari Donghyuck. Gara-gara masalah absurd ini dia ditinggalin Jaehyun bobo, dijuterik Mark, ditabrak Winwin, dimarahin Sehun, capek juga buang tenaga jalan dari dorm ke lapangan, mana panas, Johnny belum makan siang, ah lengkap lah pokoknya.

FUGH DONGHYUCK!

"Donghyuck, bener bukan si cunguk ini yang ngajarin?" Sehun kayaknya sebel banget sama si Johnny entah dendam apah

"Johnny hyung kok yang bilang" jawab si malika polos.

"bohong hyung bohong! Donghyuck! Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan. kamu punya dendam apa sih sama hyung?" Johnny sebel banget sama pacarnya si Mark ini. Awas aja, Johnny bakal hasut Mark biar minta putus abis ini. Mark kan anaknya mudah dimanipulasi.

"ih hyung aku kan gak fitnah! Emang Johnny hyung ga bilang langsung ke aku sih" Donghyuck sok misterius ngomongnya di gantungin "Tapi waktu malem jum'at kemaren kan aku kebangun, aku liat Mark sama Yuta hyung tidur di ruang tv. Aku bangunin terus aku suruh pindah ke kamer aku sama Taeyong hyung. Pas aku tanya kenapa mereka tidur didepan tv, kata Yuta hyung mereka diusir Johnny hyung yang tengah malem ketok-ketok"... ngomongnya digantung lagi...

"terus aku kan penasaran ngapain Johnny hyung ke dorm kita. Aku nguping aja, terus pas aku denger Johnny hyung bilang gini _'ahhh enakkkhh Jaehhhh.. auuhh janganhh disempitinhh nanti hyunghhh keluar di dalemhhhhh'_ terus Jaehyun hyung jawab _'ahhh hyuunggghh gak papahhhhhh hamilinh akuhhh'_ terus Johnny hyung bilang lagi _'iyaahhh sayanghhh akuhhh hamilinn kamuuhhh'_ gitu"

"berarti Johnny hyung bisa hamilin uke kan? Jaehyun hyung kan ukenya Johnny hyung. Makanya aku mau minta tipsnya"

Itu polos. Oon. Atau Embisil.

Sehun berasa pengen gegulingan nangis sambil ngakak.

Telinga Johnny udah merah banget pas si Donghyuck dengan tanpa dosa ngomong sambil niru desah-desah.

Jeno sama Jaemin, duo temen idiot Donghyuck yang tadi pas pulang sekolah udah dibisikin cerita itu sama Donghyuck lagi nungguin jawaban hyung mereka yang paling tinggi. Mereka juga pengen ngehamilin Renjun sama Jisung. Kan lucu kalau punya dedek bayi.

Sehun sama Johnny lirik-lirikan. Mukanya susah ditebak banget.

Trio cecunguk yang sialnya imut tapi nista itu masih menunggu jawaban.

Jadi ini yang dibisikin si Donghyuck ke Jaemin sama Jeno pas pulang sekolah. Johnny pengen kasih apresiasi berupa gaplokan super indukan marmut. Senyumin aja. Johnny senyum aja biar diliatnya dia hyung yang berwibawa.

"Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, waktu itu hyung sama Jaehyun lagi bercanda. Lagi main rumah-rumahan pake bonekanya Yuta. Nah boneka Yuta hyung masukin ke baju Jaehyun terus kita pura-pura kalau Jaehyun hamil deh" penjelasan Johnny itu, Absurd. Nyebelin. Dan gak nyelesaiin masalah sama sekali. Sehun pengen jitak kepala Johnny pake centong nasi dayang sumbi rasanya.

"terus kenapa Hyung sama Jaehyun hyung ngomongnya pake desah kaya orang capek tapi kesakitan tapi enak?"

Johnny senyum lagi denger pertanyaan Jaemin. Anak setan satu ini.

"itu kan pura-puranya Jaehyun mau melahirkan" jawab Johnny lagi lagi nyebelin menurut Sehun.

"oke boys. Jadi gini hyung jelasin" akhirnya Sehun ambil bagian. Pusing juga si Johnny muter muter gak jelas juntrungannya. Lagian mereka lumayan udah gede lah buat dikasih sex education. Biar merekanya tau juga gak asal _ngehamilin uke_ kaya si Johnny.

"hyung.. jangan hyung, jangan nodai kepolosan mereka" Johnny sumpah drama king banget "lagian mereka udah gak polos polos banget sih kalau menurut hyung. Penting juga mereka buat tau. Biar gak bikin anak tiap hari kayak kamu" Sehun gak peduliin si Johnny

"jadi. Itu yang namanya sex. Johnny sama Jaehyun waktu malem jum'at itu lagi ngesex" denger penjelasan santai Sehun, trio curut ngangguk ngangguk sementara Johnny nepok jidat. Tenang, Chenle gak denger dan masih asyik curhat sama Pou sambil ngikik bahagia sekali-kali.

"Sex itu bikin anak hyung?"

"iya Jeno, sex itu bikin anak. Makanya pasangannya bisa hamil. Hamil itu kan proses pembentukan anak" tumben Sehun bener dan lempeng. Gak nista.

"enak ga hyung?" tanya Jaemin

"enak bangetlah. kalian para seme bakal berasa dipijet dan itu enak banget rasanya. Apalagi kalau udah denger uke kalian desah sambil mohon-mohon nahan sakit-sakit nikmat gitu. Ah kebanggan tersendiri hahahaha" ah Sehun nista juga ternyata. Nista banget malah. Pujian yang diatas abaikan aja.

"terus gimana caranya hyung? "

"jadi gini Donghyuck, kamu punya burung?" Sehun nunjuk ke muka Donghyuck, yang ditunjuk ngangguk

"kamu punya?" sekarang Sehun nunjuk ke Jeno dan dia juga ngangguk polos

"kamu ada?" Jaemin yang selanjutnya ditunjuk juga ikutan ngangguk aja.

"punya kamu? Belum terbang?"

FAGH! Kenapa pas nyampe Johnny pertanyaannya gitu sih?

Sehun ngakak liat muka Johnny yang udah gak jelas banget

"nah burungnya masukin deh kesarang" jelas Sehun sambil gigit-gigit bibir dan senyum nista. Kayaknya dia lagi bayangin adegan-adegan kotor bareng Luhan.

"sarang? Kita harus cari sarang burung dulu baru masukin burung kita baru bisa ngesex? Kok ribet sih" protes si malika

Sehun pake jurusnya Johnny. Senyumin aja, ngajarin yang masih polos itu harus ekstra sabar dan tabah. "sarang itu hole uke kalian"

"tadi sarang, sekarang hole. Hyung kok gak konsisten sih" malika protes lagi. Dia ini nyebelin banget ya banyak banget protes.

Johnny yang gantian ngakak. Nah makan tuh makan. Makhluk polos embisil macam mereka emang harus dijelasin dengan gamblang ga boleh ambigu.

"aduuuhh tusukin ke pantat uke kalian ih! Nah udah deh tinggal desah desah"

FUGH! Bahasanya! Teriak si Johnny dalam hati ajah

"ohhhh!" koor calon trio vangsadtt part 2

Udah ngomongin pantat aja langsung pada konek. Sungguh. Dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"oh jadi kalau mau uke hamil harus ngesex?" Jeno si jenius nan tamvan mengambil kesimpulan "terus cara ngesex itu burung kami ditusukin ke pantat uke?" lanjutnya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sehun sama Johnny agak ngerasa berdosa dan tidak patut menginjakkan kaki lagi didunia yang fana ini setelah mencekoki adik-adik mereka dengan bahasan bejad. Tapi yaudahlah. Udah terjadi juga.

"ah mau ah abis ini sama Jisung"

"eh Jaemin. Jangan! Kasian Jisung masih SMP!" Johnny shock setengah mati. Jangan sampe. Jangan sampe dedek unyu bungsu tak berdosa mereka bermaksiat dengan salah satu trio vangsadtt part 2 ini.

"kenapa? Orang Jisung kok yang bilang dia mau punya dedek bayi. Makanya aku langsung tertarik pas Donghyuck bilang dia mau nanya tips ngehamilin uke ke hyung"

Johnny nepok jidat. Alasannya polos dan mulia banget. Tapi bejad disaat yang bersamaan. Dia celingak celinguk nyari Sehun buat cari bantuan. Tapi ternyata sohibnya yang ganteng kaya Edward Cullen itu udah lenyap bersama angin.

"iya hyung! Aku sama Renjun juga pengen punya dedek bayi. Pasti kalau cowok jadi ganteng kaya aku"

Johnny senyum manis lagi ngeladenin si Jeno.

"kalau aku sih pengen kaya enak hyung. Soalnya pas aku denger suara Johnny hyung lagi bikin anak sama Jaehyun hyung kok kayaknya yang enak banget"

Donghyuck. Anda. Jenius. Emang. Enak. Banget. Sih.

Johnny ngeja itu Cuma didalem hati aja. Dia harus mengembalikan ketiga adiknya kejalan yang agak lurus dulu. "kalian gaboleh punya dedek bayi sebelum nikah"

"loh. Jaehyun hyung sama hyung juga belum nikah tapi udah bikin" si Lee Donghyuck ini anaknya tuh kelewat kritis pake banget. Sampe Johnny pusing jawabnya.

"tapi kalian kan masih sekolah. Kalau Jaehyun sama hyung kan udah gak sekolah jadi fine fine aja"

"yaudah berarti taun depan aku boleh. Kan Mark hyung udah lulus"

Johnny udah gak punya kekuatan lagi buat senyum biar keliatan berwibawa. Dia Cuma nyeringis kaya nahan boker.

"whatever lah"

Dan dia pergi.

Johnny sudah lelah pemirsa.

Lelah banget.

Terlalu lelah hingga perjalanan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dia Cuma ingin dipeluk Jaehyun aja sekarang.

Biarlah mau trio vangsadtt part 2 itu mau kejalan yang belok atau kejalan yang berjurang sekalian.

Johnny dont care.

END DENGAN NISTANYAAA...

Annyeong. Saya adalah silent reader yang sudah tobat.

Sekarang coba-coba bikin fanfict yang kalau ada yang baca syukur kalau gaada ya engga apa-apa. Ini cerita absurd ajaib dan bikin sakit hati. Bahasanya juga jelek banget (T,T)

Kenapa Mark sama Jaehyun jadi uke? Menurut aku Mark itu imut pake banget pake kuadrat pake kubik terus di akarin/? Gak tau kenapa aku lebih suka HyuckMark karena dari muka sih keliatan Donghyuck/Haechan/ yang lebih selengean dan mesum. Kalau Mark itu tampangnya tampang anak mamah yang baik dan taat aturan. Terus itu bibirnya. Merah delima minta dilumat. Ehhh wkwkwkwk

Kalau Jaehyun, uhh si big babby itu emang cocok banget jadi ukenya Johnny kalau menurut aku. Meskipun kalau sama Taeyong atau Doyoung ya Jaehyun jadi seme sih wkwkwk.

Yang gak suka bisa review gak enak kok. Aku menerima.

Yang suka bisa minta sequel hehehehehe /tebar php/ hahahaha engga nanti kalau banyak yang minta sequel sih aku bakal pertimbangin buat bikin wkwkkwk

Yaudah akhir kata, review jutaeyoooonggggggg~~~~~

Karena jadi silent reader itu enak tapi dosa wkwkkwk

-LEE JEGUN- Silent reader yang tobat


End file.
